She Never Cried In Front Of Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: How was I supposed to see? She never cried in front of me.


Okay, so I've been sitting at my dad's computer trying to write a story, and I actually was pretty surprised when I thought of two House stories. The first one, this one, is based on the beautiful Toby Keith song, She Never Cried In Front of Me. I absolutely adore this song, and I have to warn ya'll now: it's an angsty, Chase POV oneshot. Much like my other story, You Look So Good In Love. So enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine! But a girl can dream...

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Robert Chase looked down at his watch. It was after seven-thirty, and he was watching as the woman he still loved married another man.

It was the traditional wedding, with roses and her father, who had given her away again. It surprised him, because he had never pictured this kind of wedding for the groom, being the type of man that he was.

But maybe this was different. He truly had changed, and he believed it was because of the woman in front of him. There was no one else that he would have done this for. Not even Stacy, he believed.

His thoughts transitioned back to himself. Maybe, just maybe, now that that gold band was on Cameron's left hand, he could get on with his life.

That thought thrilled him.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he sat in the very back of the church, his hands clasped in his lap.

Everywhere around him, friends of theirs, friends of hers, surrounded him. He almost felt claustrophobic as he was confronted with what had been, and what might have been.

Some gave him sympathetic looks, while others gave him ones filled with cold, cruel rage. He couldn't blame them.

He heard a tear roll down Cameron's cheek as House said his vows, and that killed him. She had never cried in front of him, through the good or the bad.

But he could see why she was crying. They were tears of joy, joy because she was marrying House.

_Seven thirty-five _

_She's someone else's wife _

_Now I can get on with my life _

_And that thrills me _

_She married him today _

_Her daddy gave the bride away _

_I heard a tear roll down her face _

_And that kills me _

_Cause now I can see why _

_She's finally crying_

How was he supposed to know that she was letting go of him the whole time they were dating? Granted he should've known better than to get involved with a woman who he knew loved another man.

But he thought that he could get her past that. He really thought that if she saw how much he loved her, she'd be able to let go of House. But maybe that was the wrong thing.

He had always heard that when you love someone, they become a part of you. And with how much Cameron loved House, it should have been obvious that to take her away from him would be to take a part away from her. A big part that would cause irreparable damage to her heart and spirit.

And that would make her a completely different person than the woman that he had fallen in love with.

He should have known.

_How was I supposed to know _

_She was slowly letting go?_

_If I was putting her through hell _

_Hell, I couldn't tell _

_She could've given me a sign _

_And opened up my eyes _

_How was I supposed to see?_

_She never cried in front of me_

He watched as House held Cameron close to him and kissed her slowly, and everyone else around him began clapping and cheering. Maybe he had changed. Maybe it was never her, he considered as House took her by the hand and led her down the aisle again.

He slowly rose to his feet as everyone else followed the newlyweds through the doors.

When they had started dating, he had promised her the world. But if he were truthful, he knew that he hadn't even tried to make good on that promise. Once they were together, he hadn't really even tried at all.

Sure he had made a few gestures, a few dates. But as time went on and he saw how she still looked at House, those attempts had become fewer and farther between.

And then the paranoia had started. He winced as he remembered the venom in his own voice all the times he had accused her of sleeping with House.

He should have known better. Cameron was a lot of things, but she wasn't a cheater. And if he had taken a moment to open his eyes, he would have really seen that.

Maybe she should have done something to open his eyes. But would he have actually seen it? Would he have known what it looked like?

He doubted it.

He followed the crowd through the doors, maintaining a distance as he watched Cameron wipe away another tear. He sighed.

Maybe she had cried for him. He had never seen her tears, but he had seen the ones she had shed for House. The bad tears that he knew she was crying because her heart was breaking into pieces.

He might've changed. It was possible for anyone to do it. House had done it for Cameron. It was hard for him to say if he would have.

But now he could see why she was really crying. She had finally gotten everything she wanted, everything she deserved.

And it wasn't him.

_Yeah, maybe I might've changed _

_It's hard for me to say _

_But the story's still the same _

_And it's a sad one _

_And I'll always believe _

_If she ever did cry for me _

_They were tears that you can't see _

_You know the bad ones _

_And now I can see why _

_She's finally crying_

_How was I supposed to know _

_She was slowly letting go?_

_If I was putting her through hell _

_Hell, I couldn't tell _

_She could've given me a sign _

_And opened up my eyes _

_How was I supposed to see?_

_She never cried in front of me_

He sat quietly through the reception, watching as one by one, everyone he knew and people he didn't wished Cameron and House the best.

Both Cameron and Cuddy cried, and he felt a cold bitterness as Cameron leaned against House and snuggled into him. That should have been him.

And now he could see how it should've been. He should have listened more to her. Maybe he would have been able to hold onto her. Maybe... Just maybe he might have been the one who married her. Not House.

Maybe he would have been the one who had kids with her, who grew old with her.

He shook his head bitterly. No, he couldn't do that. It was his fault. He hadn't listened to her. If he had, he would have seen who she really was. And maybe he would have been the one she had shed happy tears for, like she was doing now with House.

But she was gone, because he had been putting her through hell, and he wasn't even aware of it. She could've given him a sign, but he should have been man enough to see it himself. He should have been man enough to open his eyes.

And that was what bothered him. Why hadn't he? It was one of his flaws, and he knew that tomorrow, the next day, and for the rest of his life, he'd be asking himself that same question: How was he supposed to know?

_Without a doubt I know now _

_How it oughta be _

_Cause she's gone and it's wrong _

_And it bothers me _

_Tomorrow I'll still be _

_Asking myself_

He watched as they cut the cake, and he couldn't help a small smile when Cameron shoved a piece of cake into House's face, then tried to escape him. House turned around and grabbed her wrist, then shoved a piece of cake into her face.

Everyone laughed with House and Cameron as he kissed her forehead, then kissed her passionately.

An hour later, Chase was leaning against a wall as people paired off and joined House and Cameron on the dance floor. He felt a twinge of envy when he saw how close Cameron was holding House, and he couldn't help but think, _She never held me that tight_.

He shook his head again and sighed. His heart was breaking all over again, but it was his own damn fault.

Looking around, he saw the door, and he headed toward it. This was all he could take. He had lost her, and he was never getting her back. He had to deal with it.

Cameron saw him leave, and she felt the smallest urge to go after him. But the soft kiss from the man who was holding her swept that urge away, and she just danced.

_How was I supposed to know _

_She was slowly letting go?_

_If I was putting her through hell _

_Hell, I couldn't tell _

_She could've given me a sign _

_And opened up my eyes _

_How was I supposed to see?_

_How was I supposed to see?_

_She never cried in front of me_

_Hell, I couldn't tell_

The End

A/N: (big grin) I hope ya'll enjoyed this. As I mentioned earlier, there will be a second House story coming from me in a bit. It's a songfic, and it has nothing to do with this. So be on the look out. It's called Love Story. Please read and review!


End file.
